Four Months
by DontStopBealeiving
Summary: Based on a prompt by 'Imagine Your OTP' Chloe commits a minor crime and falls in love with her cellmate.


_Imagine person A of your otp being arrested for a minor crime, and when they meet their cellmate it's person B, who's been arrested for murder and is serving life. They begin a romance for the ages, but it is fleeting. Person A is released, but still comes back every day to visit person B. Idea credit to 'Imagine your otp' Don't forget to review! :)_

_Day One_

**Chloe's POV**

A tearful Chloe Beale was led roughly through the prison. The chains of her cuffs jingled with each dreadful step. Finally, her escort stopped at the end of a dimly lit hallway. The escort opened the cell, removed her cuffs, and nudged the young woman into the cramped space.

Chloe hadn't really done anything wrong. She was just shooting off fireworks. However, resisting to pay her fine landed her in prison. Prison was a place she never saw herself in.

The redhead huffed as she slid down the wall hanging her head in her hands. She groaned, running her fingers through her hair. It was terribly snarled, her makeup smeared. She looked like she belonged there.

"Get ahold of yourself, Chloe," she mumbled to herself. "You're only in here for four months. It's not forever. You can do this." She eventually raised her head to take a look at her room for the months to come. Instead of the emptiness she expected, she found herself staring into a pair of dull blue eyes. Unsure of what to do, Chloe laughed nervously and extended her hand to the small woman.

What had the girl done to get herself in here? She looked like she couldn't harm a fly.

"I'm Chloe," the redhead smiled. She extended her hand a little farther. The other woman hesitated for a moment before finally shaking her hand.

"Beca," she said quietly. Her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it for a while. There was an awkward silence. Beca sighed and retreated to the top of the bunk bed that sat against the far wall.

Chloe found her to be incredibly mysterious. She was drawn to the smaller woman, and immediately wanted to learn more about her. She layed down on the bottom bunk, tracing the underside of the top mattress lightly with her fingers.

"So, Beca, what are you in here for?" Chloe asked anxiously. When she didn't get a reply, she continued to bombard the girl with questions. "Alright, let's start with some easier questions then! What's your favorite color?" _Nothing._ "Favorite food?" _Nothing. _"Favorite movie?" _Nothing._ Feeling incredibly defeated, Chloe buried her head into her pillow and closed her eyes.

**Beca's POV**

Beca sat on her bunk, arms folded across her chest as she gnawed on her bottom lip. The redhead, _Chloe,_ had finally given up on her questioning. Beca could hear a steady breathing beneath her, indicating that the other woman had fallen asleep.

Don't get her wrong, Beca _wanted_ to answer Chloe's questions. However, she couldn't. She had been stuck in that cell for as long as she could remember. Colors didn't matter. All she got was prison food, and she wasn't allowed to watch movies. Not like she enjoyed movies anyways.

And she most certainly did not intend to ever tell Chloe what landed her in prison. She'd come to accept that the rest of her life would be spent behind bars. The tasteless prison food would be her every meal every day. The dull white walls of her cell would be her only security, and the books the guards gave her would be her only entertainment.

The guards had taken her ipod away from her, deeming the chords to be potentially dangerous. So Beca found herself without the one thing that mattered to her the most. _Music._ Prior to being locked up, music had gotten her through any situation. Now it was gone.

Eventually feeling tired, Beca slid under her covers and allowed her eyes to close.

_Beca shivered. She tightened her hold on the gun, finger resting on the trigger. She didn't want to be there, yet somehow she'd been roped into the reckless act. Her boyfriend, Jesse, had assured her that they'd be alright. But when she heard the sirens screaming, growing louder and louder with each second, she knew they weren't. _

_"Put the money in the bag!" Jesse used his gun to motion from the banker to the bag. The banker, not wanting to die, did as they were told and quickly filled the bag. Beca was chewing on her lip. It was something she did when she was stressed out._

_"C'mon Jay," she pleaded. "They're coming. We're going to be caught!" He didn't seem to hear her. He greedily cradled the bag of money in his hand, an evil glint in his eyes. He held the gun up to the banker and pulled the trigger. She fell to the ground, dead._

_Beca screamed. "What the fuck, Jesse?!" The police burst through the front door. Jesse ran out the back, leaving Beca trembling, staring at the body in front of her._

_"I... didn't... do it..." She sank to her knees and put her hands up, the gun falling from her grasp._

* * *

_Week Three_

**Chloe's POV**

Despite all of her efforts, Chloe had failed to make conversation with Beca. Even though she had the small brunette's company, she couldn't help but sulk in the feeling of intense loneliness.

She'd gone three weeks without really talking to anybody. It was tough, considering her talkative personality. Time went by slowly when there was nothing to keep her occupied. She found herself humming random tunes and scribbling down lyrics and doodles in the small notebook the prison allowed her. The days blurred together.

"Hey Beca, can I ask you something?" Chloe stopped her humming, waiting for a response. She was met with the usual. _Nothing._ "Everyone has a favorite song, right? So... What's yours?" Beca looked genuinely shocked at the question. She opened her mouth, only to close it again. Chloe waited patiently for her to answer.

"Titanium." Her voice was barely audible. Chloe had to ask her to speak up. "Titanium, by David Guetta." Overflowing with joy, Chloe clapped her hands.

"You know David Guetta?" Chloe asked.

"Have I been living under a rock? ... Oh. Right." Beca scratched the back of her head.

"I love that song! But... where did _you_ hear it?" She raised an eyebrow, a grin stretching across her face. Beca was clearly uncomfortable with talking, however she answered the redhead with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"A guard played it on his radio for like two weeks straight. It was so catchy... and the lyrics..." She trailed off. Chloe loved her voice. It was so small, and each word she spoke was like a song. When Beca stopped talking, Chloe missed it.

"Well then," Chloe declared, making her way up to the top bunk. "That's one thing we have in common. Favorite songs." She sat next to Beca, smiling.

**Beca's POV**

Beca cringed when Chloe sat next to her. She'd had no physical contact in what felt like forever, and their shoulders were touching. It was foreign to her.

Chloe cleared her throat, still smiling at Beca. "Will you sing it with me?" She asked eagerly.

"Dude no," Beca quickly interjected. The sad look on Chloe's face was almost unbearable. She chewed on her lip. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not getting down from here 'til you sing." The redhead sighed. Truth be told, Beca didn't want her to go. She enjoyed the other woman's company, though she would never tell her that. She drew in a shaky breath.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,"_

Chloe joined in._  
"Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium..."_

The girls beamed at each other. They sat in a comfortable silence for some time, truly taking in what just happened. Beca felt happier, she knew that much.

Chloe shifted awkwardly. "Right... I'll be going then..." She began her descent from the top bunk. Beca reached out, as if to pull the redhead back to her, and then returned her hand to her side. She wanted Chloe to stay. Regardless of her personal longings, Beca let Chloe go. The older woman resumed her doodling on her bunk and acted as if nothing had happened.

Beca knew otherwise. Something _had _just happened. The incredibly closed off girl who had been lonely for years felt a little less alone. Beca sighed happily and closed her eyes. For the first time since she'd arrived at the prison, she didn't have nightmares.

* * *

_Two Months_

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe and Beca had grown really close. They kept each other company. Chloe had made a habit of teaching the small brunette a song each day. Beca could now sing an entire _Fun_ album, which was something most people couldnt do even if they _weren't_ in prison. Chloe swelled with pride at her accomplishments.

One thing still bugged her though. She still didn't know why Beca was in prison. Her first impression on the girl had not changed at all. She still looked entirely harmless, and it was only a little bit unnerving.

Beca knew everything about Chloe! And while she aknowledged the fact that Beca didn't talk much, it would still be nice to know at least a little bit about her. Boundaries meant nothing to Chloe, and that was probably a contributing factor as to why this got to her so much. She didn't understand why the other woman was so closed off.

It was also why, at this particular moment when she was teaching Beca 'Glitter in the Air,' she stopped abruptly and asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Beca replied quietly, all of the joy fleeing from her body.

"But you know all there is to know about me! I'm just asking you this one question. It couldn't have been that bad." Chloe pouted.

**Beca's POV**

Beca was stuck between a rock and hard place. She really wanted to tell Chloe. In fact, she really just wanted to tell someone,_ anyone,_ what had really happened to her. Yet she didn't want Chloe's views on her to change. Would the redhead see her differently?

It was pretty much guaranteed. Beca had aided in killing someone, after all. And she hadn't done anything to stop it.

She simply shook her head. Chloe didn't care. She pressed on.

"C'mon, Becs. We have something special here. I don't see any other inmates teaching each other songs!" _Damn those puppy eyes!_ Beca sighed.

"Alright, Red. I'll tell you. But... I'll tell you the day before you're released. Okay?" The redhead nodded, a little disappointed.

**Chloe's POV**

She'd find out, at least. But it was going to be a long two months. Especially since every time she was near the other girl, she had to keep herself from kissing her.

* * *

_One Week Left_

**Chloe's POV**

It was hard to believe that there was only one week left of her imprisonment. She should be partying, right? Wrong. She was going to miss the place. She was going to miss Beca, to be more exact.

She was sitting on her bunk doodling while Beca was on her bunk doing God knows what. It sounded like a whole lot of nothing. Chloe couldn't take the silence anymore. She also couldn't take the sexual tension between them. She decided to end both.

"Hey, Beca?" Beca hummed a response. "I think... Beca I have something I need to tell you. And I feel really bad but... I just can't take it anymore..." During her ramblings, Beca slipped down onto her bunk and sat across from her, eyebrow raised. Chloe took Beca's hand.

"Beca, I don't know how long you'll be in here for. I don't care right now though. I think... I think I love you, Beca. I don't care what you did, because I've come to know you as... you're just so sweet. I'll wait as long as I have to." A tear rolled down Beca's cheek.

"Can you wait... forever?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Chloe's eyes widened, shocked at the other girl's response.

"Forever...?" There was no way. The brunette seemed so harmless. How was she sentenced to life? Beca nodded grimly. "I would... I would wait forever for you. I would visit you as much as I could."

**Beca's POV**

Beca had wanted to voice her feelings for Chloe for a while now, but the redhead beat her to it. She thought that Chloe wouldn't want to talk to her if she told her how she really felt. Her feelings weren't fair though, to either of them.

"No, Chloe. I can't ask you to do that... I mean, you get out next week. You should go enjoy your life. It's so short..." She bit her lip.

"Why is it that being in a prison cell with you is the happiest I've ever been? My life is with you." Beca felt her heart break. This wasn't fair. Chloe was being too nice to someone like her. She was a murderer. She didn't deserve this.

"It's really not, Chloe. I don't-" She was cut off by Chloe's lips on her's. The kiss was long and passionate.

Chloe pulled away. "It really is."

* * *

_Hour Before Release_

The girls sat on Beca's bunk, tangled in each other's arms as they cherished their last day together.

"There's something you're supposed to be telling me," Chloe said as she kissed Beca's temple.

Beca played with her hair, beginning her story.

"My boyfriend was obsessed with movies. So much so, that he wanted his life to be one. 'I saw this in the movies once,' he told me. 'We'll be fine. I know just what to do.' But he didn't. He dragged me to the bank, robbed it, and shot the banker. She died in front of me and there was nothing I could do. When the police came, he ran and left me. He got his happy ending and left me here to rot." Beca smiled sadly.

"You know when I get out... I can do something about it, right? We can get him. You can get out." The brunette's eyes filled with hope at Chloe's words.

Their last hour was spent devising a plot to set her free.

The guards came all too soon to let Chloe go. She kissed Beca goodbye and was led to the outside world.

* * *

_After_

Chloe visited Beca at every chance she got. She worked hard to find Jesse and get him in prison. After a year of hard work, tracking, and court, Jesse was caught.

Soon after, Beca was set free.

She got her happy ending.


End file.
